1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to adjustable guides used to maintain the position of a band saw blade fixed relative to the band saw.
2. Background of the Invention
Band saws have been around for years and various schemes have been devised to guide the band saw blade so that the surfaces of the blade are held parallel to the direction of feed of the material being cut. The most common scheme uses guiding members such as a bearing or block of material that bears against the sides of the blades. These schemes have limited adjustment. The position of the guide member is typically adjustable such that it may be adjusted closer or further away from the blade by an adjustment mechanism and also adjusted so that the edge of the guide member is closer to the teeth of the blade or further away from the teeth of the blade. Typically no adjustment is provided for the angle of the blade. The angle of the blade is typically fixed by the accuracy of the manufacture of the guide member. This lack of adjustment for the angle of the surface of the guide member requires both accuracy in manufacture of the guide mechanism and also requires replacement of the guide after it wears beyond acceptable limits.
Guides of prior art are provided on both sides of the blade in order to fully restrict the movement of the blade in the manner in which these guide members are used.
3. Objects and Advantages
The object and advantage of the present invention are several fold. Specifically:    (a) The present invention provides for a single simple adjustment to move a blade guide towards or away from a band saw blade and also to guide the angle of the blade.    (b) The present invention allows for the use of a single guiding member only on one side of the blade.    (c) The present invention allows for adjustment to compensate for inaccuracies in manufacture of the blade guide mechanism.    (d) The present invention allows for adjustment to compensate for wear of the blade guide.Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions and drawings.